List of Menzoberranzan Drow Houses used by PCs
This is a list of what our Menzoberranyr drow PCs use, so we do not conflict with canon or each other. If you wish to make a Menzoberranyr noble drow, a look at this could help you to pick your House or make a new one! :) __TOC__ Ranks These ranks are an addition of general canon ranks and PC Houses ranks as described in the various novels and sourcebooks or by our PC's biographies prior 1374DR. In red are the Houses used by our PCs. Old Ranks (in 1371DR) * 1. Baenre * 2. Barrison Del'Armgo * 3. Faen Tlabbar * 4. Xorlarrin * 5.'' Agrach Dyrr (became a vassal of House Baenre in DR1372 in the outcome of the War of the Spider Queen)'' * 6. Mizzrym * 7. Fey-Branche * 8. Tuin'Tarl * 9. Duskryn * 10. Srune'Lett * 11. Horlbar * 12. Kenafin * 13. Druu'giir * 14. Hunzrin * 15. Shobalar * 16. Vandree * 17. Symryvvin * 27. Auvryath (destroyed by Baenre in DR1371, described in Aly'Faerae's page) * 28. Frearn * 29. Freth (destroyed by Baenre, see Gilweth) * 32. N'a'baernan (destroyed by its own inability to hold favor after the escape of Dierna N'a'baernan) Current Ranking (from 1374DR) * 1. Baenre * 2. Barrison Del'Armgo * 3. Faen Tlabbar * 4. Xorlarrin * 5. Mizzrym * 6. Fey-Branche * 7. Tuin'Tarl * 8. Duskryn * 9. Srune'Lett * 10. Horlbar * 11. Kenafin * 12. Druu'giir * 13. Hunzrin * 14. Shobalar * 15. Vandree * 16. Symryvvin * 26. Frearn Information about PC Houses ''Put the information about your House here in alphabetical order if it is not canon, or if you use a canon House that was never described. Auvryath -------- Official Name: Auvryath City ': Menzoberranzan '''Leading/Founder Family ': Auvryath, literally means “Blood of the dragons” 'Rank ': '''Formerly Twenty-Seventh, now destroyed. Symbol : Small spider circled by a shadow dragon Colors: Black and dark purple Latest Matron-mother ': Zebeya Auvryath before the dissolution of the House '''History ': The rather moderate fame of Auvryath came of course from its origins. However, with time, as the house rose from a small family of outlanders to a well-settled, ordinary noble House installed in the city far from the shadow dragons lairs, the dragon blood the family was so proud of eventually faded. It occasionally reminded the Auvryath relatives of its presence with the birth of a child covered with scales, or gifted with short wings. The last drow of the family known to show draconic features and abilities was Kayn’ri Auvryath, son of Kinrae Auvryath, great-grandson of the dragon named Umphrael, and now believed to be deceased. Founded in − 982 DR by Arabithra Auvryath, House Auvryath was firstly composed by members of the Auvryath family, Arabithra’s relatives, a small family that had parted from House Melarn in Ched Nasad where it was nothing but an unimportant, near-commoner group living among the Melarn fortress, as mere soldiers. Arabithra became famous for having various members of the leading family of her newly formed House breed with shadow dragons, Arabithra herself being the daughter of Arrshaldrr, a shadow dragon, and Eilsana Melarn. Arabithra was born a very, very distant relative of the Melarn family, and chose the name of Auvryath by herself. After many attempts to gain respect and power among the house, she decided to leave the city and create her own House in another. Taking with her her consort, a few sons and daughters, as well as sisters and brothers from another union of her mother, they departed for Menzoberranzan where they settled as a small commoner family. During two centuries the House gave its service to the Reigning Council’s Houses for free or a moderate price, so they could obtain a relative security. At first it was proposed to become a near noble house as a vassal of house Xorlarrin. Arabithra accepted. Within a century, House Auvryath had become independent, mostly renowned for producing excellent assassins and arcane spellcasters. The leading family of Auvryath produced many daughters (and sons), and soon the House extended as it accepted marriages with other Houses (notably Xorlarrin), creating a broad web of relatives. Soon came plots and assassinations between members of the House, as one might expect, and House Auvryath was finally accepted as one of the noble Houses of Menzoberranzan, with a moderate influence. Arabithra died at the very old age of 859 (she was quite malicious), after reigning for 657 years. She was eventually poisoned by the first daughter of the House, Zarbryn, which of course replaced her as the Matron Mother. She ruled the House for a long time as well until she was herself killed by her consort, one of the famed assassins of the House, who had the favor of Zarbryn’s youngest sister, Sylrae. Sylrae’s plan worked perfectly, and she became the new matron mother. The woman was extremely clever and a very powerful priestess of Lolth. She was 601 at the time, and died after reaching the extremely old age of 1043, eventually killed off by one of her daughters, Elfanyr. That same daughter ruled for a long time until she felt too old to be able to effectively rule the House, and decided to retire to study Lolth's mysteries. She also wanted to learn more magic, away from the constant plots and responsibilities that her title implied. Thus her first daughter, Zebeya, replaced her with the agreement (or not...) of her rather submissive sister. Zebeya was 353 when she gave birth to Aly’Faerae, her third daughter. One hundred and twenty years after, in 1371 DR, the House was permanently crushed by a deadly plot organized by '''House Frearn (Rank 28th). The House was wrongly (but cleverly) accused of plotting against House Baenre and murdering one of the matriarch’s distant relatives. All the Auvryath noble family (excepted a few lucky survivors) was put to death or enslaved, the rest were exiled, killed or bound to serve other Houses as slaves. Category:Lore